Quand le passé frappe à la porte
by antinea2
Summary: Ou quand un petit garçon cherche à échapper à son père Attention rien de glauque ou de malsain, enfin presque... . Titre complètement stupide et à côté de la plaque, mais pour l'instant je n'en ai pas d'autre en stock alors faudra faire avec...


Alors oui, évidemment les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais que les emprunter à JKR et ce afin de me distraire durant les après-midis de mauvais temps et accessoirement distraire les autres. Mais ça tout le monde le sait.

QUAND LE PASSE FRAPPE A LA PORTE.

C'était une fin d'après-midi glaciale quand un jeune garçon entra dans sa maison et referma la porte derrière lui le plus silencieusement possible, son petit cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Il puisse l'entendre et l'appelle. Il ne voulait pas le voire. Il ne voulait pas lui parler.

Il monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Arrivé sur le pallier il prit garde aux planches qui grinçaient. Il les connaissait par cœur, souvenir du temps où plus petit il espionnait son père. Il atteignit sa chambre et s'enferma soigneusement.

Un jour, il avait vu un film dans lequel le héros bloquait la porte avec une chaise et il fit de même. Une fois la porte immobilisée il se sentit plus léger. Il ne savait pas vraiment si son père était réellement à la maison mais mieux valait être prudent. On ne savait jamais.

Justement Draco était là, il travaillait comme à son habitude sur la table de la cuisine. Il avait un bureau mais il préférait cette pièce centrale, ainsi il pouvait savoir tout ce qui se passait sous son toit.

Il regarda pensivement les feuillets étalés devant lui puis jeta un coup d'œil au plafond.

Il avait clairement entendu les graviers crisser sous les petits pas. Il avait entendu la poignée tourner. Elle aurait dû être graissé depuis des années mais avoir une maison bruyante où raisonnait chaque bruit avez quelque chose de rassurant.

Il détestait le silence. On ne savait jamais ce qu'il y avait derrière le silence.

Il avait ensuite perçus les pas légers dans le couloir, sur les vieilles planches de l'escalier puis à l'étage, enfin un raclement sur le sol.

Ses sens s'étaient automatiquement mis en alerte quand il avait compris que l'on cherchait à se cacher de lui. Souvenirs des années de guerre.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

_Si son fils pensait pouvoir échapper aussi facilement à sa vigilance… » _

Draco choisit de ne pas aller le chercher. De toute façon quand il aurait faim il descendrait de lui-même. Il avait récupérer la boîte de biscuits et de sucreries que l'enfant avait patiemment collectée sous son nez avant de la cacher sous son lit.

Il se remit donc au travail sans plus se soucier de ce qui se passait au-dessus de sa tête.

Le garçonnet par contre s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Les minutes s'écoulaient et il savait que si son père n'était pas là quand il était rentré il aurait dû être revenu depuis. Il écoutait les bruits de la maison au cas où ils trahiraient la présence paternelle.

C'était étrange qu'il ne l'ait pas encore appelé.

La pluie s'était mise à tomber drue. Toute la journée avait été grise, froide et sombre. Il ne voulait pas allumer la lumière. Il ne voulait plus mettre un pied à terre. Il resta donc sur son lit dans l'obscurité.

Quand il fut huit heures du soir, Draco rangea ses documents de travail et prépara un repas rapide. Si Samuel refusait de se montrer tant pis pour lui il jeunerait ce soir.

Il s'interrogea tout de même sur le comportement du garçon. Sa chambre était tranquille. Peut-être dormait-il ?

Il faudrait quand même s'assurer qu'il n'était pas malade. Il ne tenait pas à se retrouver une nouvelle fois avec les services sociaux sur le dos. Il avait déjà eu assez de mal à s'en débarrasser la première fois.

Il monta donc à son tour les escaliers. Il essaya de pousser la porte mais elle était bloquée par quelque chose. Sans doute une chaise. Draco secoua la tête. Samuel aurait dû savoir que ce genre de subterfuge ne le ralentirait pas longtemps. Il pouvait faire exploser la porte sans même se servir de sa baguette.

_A cet âge les enfants sont si naïfs que s'en est touchant... _

Néanmoins il n'insista pas.

Pas ce soir.

Il redescendit et alla relire pour la dixième fois un vieux bouquin de potion offert par Severus dans le vieux canapé un peu défoncé du salon.

Il était un peu plus de 10 heures du soir quand il entendit du bruit juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il s'était enfin décider à quitter son refuge. Il avait pris le soin d'enlever ses chaussures mais il pouvait entendre les petits pieds nus sur le plancher.

Il prit tout son temps pour descendre les escaliers et comme prévu il alla directement à la cuisine. Draco lui donna un peu de temps pour se restaurer puis se leva pour le rejoindre.

« Alors on se planque ? demanda d'une voix forte le sorcier blond. »

Le petit garçon releva sa tête brune vers l'adulte dans un mouvement de surprise. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa bouche pas tout à fait fermée. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Il avait à la main l'une des tartines de confiture que lui avait laissée Draco. Son fils avait un air coupable sur le visage et essuya prudemment la confiture qui maculait son menton.

Draco grimaça, comme d'habitude il avait utilisé la manche de son pull au lieu d'une serviette. C'était peine perdue, il était incorrigible.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? reprit l'homme sans s'énerver. »

Le garçonnet garda le silence tout en regardant intensément son père. Il avait cet air buté qui était la marque des Malfoys. Cet air qui dit : tu peux faire les gros yeux tu ne m'impressionnes pas.

Son père soupira et alla s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de paille. Il se saisit de l'une des tartines pour la manger à son tour. Comme toujours il avait vu trop grand, il aurait pu nourrir la classe entière de Sam... Quand on avait manqué un jour cela vous marquez à vie…

Samuel grimpa à son tour sur une haute chaise et reprit sa mastication silencieuse.

« C'est quoi un sang-de-bourbe ? Finit par demander prudemment l'enfant. »

A la question, Draco faillit s'étouffer. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Le petit garçon n'osait pas le regarder. Draco sentit son estomac se tordre sous l'émotion et son cœur s'emballer. Il respira profondément pour chasser la nausée qui le prenait.

Finalement, on y était arrivé.

Au cours des années il avait souvent réfléchi au jour où ce moment précis viendrait. Il avait souvent imaginé ce qu'il lui répondrait. Mais maintenant tout son joli discours était vain et dérisoire.

« C'est quoi un sang-de-bourbe ? Insista l'enfant sans se démonter. »

Sa voix était plus faible mais déterminée. Il avait remarqué le malaise de son père. C'était ce dont il avait eu si peur toute la journée, que tout soit vrai. Et si son papa était vraiment méchant ? Et s'il avait vraiment fait tout ce qu'on lui avait dit ?

« Un sang-de-bourbe… C'est quelque chose que l'on ne doit pas dire… Ce n'est pas gentil… »

Draco avait du mal à reconnaître sa propre voix. Elle lui paraissait lointaine et sonnait bizarrement à son oreille. Sa gorge serrée refusait de laisser sortir les mots clairement.

Il espéra que cela contenterait son enfant mais c'était sans doute mal connaître le petit.

« Alors pourquoi tu le disais si c'était pas bien? reprit l'enfant. »

Son fils ne laisserait rien passer.

Cela lui rappela le jour où, lors du goûter, il lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas de maman. Il avait tout juste trois ans et allait à l'école du village depuis quelques jours. Il avait remarqué toutes ces femmes qui allaient chercher ses petits camarades alors que pour lui il n'y avait que son père. Draco lui avait alors expliqué que sa maman aurait voulu mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui. Donc c'était lui qui le gardait et s'occupait de lui. Cette explication avait semblé lui convenir et il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus.

Bien entendu, c'était très loin d'être la vérité mais la vérité était beaucoup trop dure à entendre. De toute façon, à l'époque il ne l'aurait pas comprise. Il lui expliquerait un jour, quand il serait plus grand. Ou peut être jamais avec un peu de chance.

Il avait voulu élevé son bébé loin de la guerre et de ses souvenirs.

Mais il avait aussi toujours su que la vérité finirait par le rattraper et éclater à un moment ou un autre.

Sa mère, la guerre, les manges-morts, Voldemort, le reste de sa famille…

Autant il pouvait envoyer balader ou mépriser les autres sorciers autant faire face à son fils d'à peine 6 ans avait quelque chose d'insurmontable.

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment senti coupable avant. Il considérait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il se devait de faire. Mais désormais ses pauvres excuses sonnaient faux.

« Qui t'as parlé de ça ? »

« Andrew… »

_Andrew…_ Draco eut une envie fugace de lui arracher les yeux et de l'écorcher vif.

_Sale petit con. _

« Andrew il a dit aussi que tu es méchant et que c'était pour ça que tu as le tatouage sur le bras… »

_Andrew, alors toi, si jamais je te chope tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure…_

« Et toi, tu penses que je suis méchant ? Souffla Draco plus très sûr de sa propre voix.»

Sam réfléchit un bon moment. Il fronçait ses petits sourcils et crispait sa bouche. Son papa était-il méchant ? Il ne s'était jamais posé la question.

« Ben, je sais pas. Parfois tu es pas content et tu me punis. Mais tu m'as jamais fait mal alors je pense que t'es pas vraiment méchant… Par contre, j'aime pas ton tatouage, il est pas joli… »

Draco sourit légèrement, il saurait se contenter de cette réponse.

Sam ne savait pas encore ce qu'était la vraie méchanceté pas plus que la colère ou la haine. Il avait réussi à le préserver jusqu'à maintenant, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Il se souvenait du jour où Pansy lui avait annoncé en larme qu'elle était enceinte. Il n'avait pas su quoi en penser. Il ne pouvait pas être le père, c'était certains. Impossible, même ivre il n'aurait jamais… Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Pansy. Elle était sans doute la seule femme avec qui il aurait pu faire sa vie, mais les circonstances étaient telles que… Bref…

La grossesse se passa très mal. Les grossesses sorcières sont telles que vous ne pouvez pas choisir d'avorter. Vous devez la mener à terme quoi qu'il vous en coûte et Pansy l'avait payé le prix fort.

La conception de Sam avait été, comment dire…. Draco écarta cette pensée loin de son esprit… Sam n'y était pour rien et Pansy non plus, alors... C'était ainsi… Inutile de revenir là-dessus, cela ne servait à rien.

Draco pria intérieurement pour que Sam n'apprenne jamais cette partie là de son histoire.

Il avait été présent lors de l'accouchement, il ne savait plus exactement pourquoi. C'était flou. Il leur fallait un témoin qui connaissait la mère ou quelque chose dans le genre.

A l'époque, Pansy était déjà interné à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle ne chercha pas à voire l'enfant. Elle était juste soulagée qu'il ne soit plus dans son ventre, de s'en être débarrassé.

Il était initialement prévu qu'il soit placé dans un orphelinat puis qu'on lui trouve une famille d'accueil. De toute façon, la partie de la famille de Pansy qui avait échappé à Azkaban et au baiser n'en voulait pas.

_« Des gens très biens, vous verrez » avait dit la mielleuse Directrice de l'établissement « Saint Harry Potter des enfants malheureux et des causes perdues ». Tu parles, cette salope l'aurait laissé moisir au fin fonds d'une bâtisse sordide pleine de rats et de cafards avant de le vendre à un marchand de tapis ou pire encore un marchand d'organes… « T'as trop lu Dickens, Draco », lui aurait dit Severus. « Les auteurs moldus ne te réussissent pas..._ »

Curieux, Draco était allé le voire à la nursery. Il dormait paisiblement dans son petit berceau.

Il voyait autours de lui les gens souriants penchés sur les autres bébés. Papa, Maman, Papi, Mamie et les Frères et Sœurs. Toute la sainte famille. Ils avaient l'air si heureux et satisfaits d'eux-mêmes. « Une vraie pub kinder bueno » pensa méchamment Draco qui s'était récemment mis à la télé moldue.

Le jeune homme pensa amèrement que tous les enfants ne naissaient pas avec les mêmes chances dans la vie. Il se demanda si on parviendrait un jour à lui trouver une famille digne de ce nom.

L'enfant était mignon, enfin autant que puissent l'être les nouveau-nés.

Etrangement, pensa-t-il, il ne portait pas sur lui la marque de sa conception.

Le nourrisson gigota dans ses couvertures, bailla puis ouvrit ses yeux bleus et regarda Draco.

Sur le coup, le jeune sorcier voulu appeler une infirmière pour la prévenir et pouvoir s'échapper mais cela aurait été ridicule et surtout lâche.

Il s'approcha un peu plus de l'enfant qui le suivait des yeux. Instinctivement il se pencha sur le nourrisson et avec une infini précaution le prit dans ses bras. C'était un geste maladroit et incertain mais cela ne sembla pas gêner le bébé.

Quelque chose d'inespéré se passa alors au fonds de lui. C'était comme si le bloc de glace qui lui emprisonnait le cœur se mettait soudain à fondre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentit heureux. Ce tout petit bout d'humain avait réussi à le toucher plus profondément qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que ce soit possible.

Il décida que si sa mère ne pouvait pas prendre soin de lui, ce serait à lui de le faire.

De toute façon personne d'autre ne voudrait jamais du fils d'une mange-morte complètement folle, issu d'un viol.

Il alla donc déclarer aux autorités sorcières la naissance de son fils et parti avec sans jamais se retourner. Il ne dit jamais à Pansy ce qu'était devenu son enfant. Il ne la revit jamais. De toute façon elle était désormais bien trop loin.

Ils avaient donc commencé leur vie ensemble, formant une drôle de famille tous les deux.

Puis il y avait un peu plus de deux ans, ils avaient finis miraculeusement à trois, pour former une famille encore plus étrange mais au bout du compte heureuse.

Draco émergea finalement de ses pensées quand il entendit le raclement de gorge de son fils. Sam l'observait toujours attentivement et attendait ses réponses.

« C'était il y a très longtemps… J'étais jeune et j'étais très bête… C'est vrai je n'étais pas gentil à l'époque… Mais c'était il y a longtemps. C'est fini tout ça. C'était durant la guerre…. Je faisais ce que je pensais devoir faire. Je ne réfléchissais pas aux conséquences, aux autres ou au fait que je pouvais leur faire de la peine… »

_C'est tout ce que tu peux dire. C'est tellement pathétique que s'en est à pleurer. Eh oui, ton père était un salaud, petit. Désolé mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir comme réponse…et il va falloir que tu t'en contentes… Mais s'il te plait ne me déteste pas tout de suite…_

« T'es triste ? demanda Sam d'une petite voix aigüe. »

Le petit garçon était lui aussi au bord des larmes. Il était épuisé et n'avait jamais vu son père ainsi, totalement perdu. Et il eut encore plus peur. Ce n'était plus la peur que son papa soit méchant. Non, c'était la peur de lui avoir fait du mal et qu'il lui en veuille. Qu'il ne l'aime plus.

Draco prit l'enfant dans ses bras et l'emporta avec lui dans le salon. Il s'assit dans le canapé et berça son petit contre lui. Il le sentit s'endormir contre sa poitrine.

C'était passé et cela laisserait moins de cicatrices qu'il ne l'avait redouté.

Sam apprendrait toute la vérité, toute son histoire et celle de ses parents au fur et à mesure de ces étranges conversations.

Inutile de presser les choses.

Il regardait fixement devant lui. Le temps passait lentement. Il écoutait les bruits de la nuit et la respiration tranquille de son fils.

Il entendit pour la deuxième fois de la journée sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il était maintenant onze heures passé. Les pas allèrent d'abord dans la cuisine toujours éclairée puis vers le salon toujours plongé dans le noir.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas couchés ? » Demanda l'homme à l'entrée de la pièce.

« On a eu une grande discussion tous les deux… Il commence à se poser des questions sur le passé… Les langues se délient autours de lui… C'était bête de penser qu'on pouvait passer à travers.»

Harry s'approcha doucement et caressa la petite tête brune avant de l'embrasser lui puis Draco.

Quand il avait trouvé Draco dans ce petit village perdu au fin fonds de l'Angleterre Sam avait déjà quatre ans. Il s'était peu à peu immiscé dans leurs vies et comme il s'y sentait bien, il était resté.

Il se souvenait au début de la méfiance spontanée de Sam. Lui et Draco avaient toujours vécu à deux. L'arrivée de cet étranger était déstabilisante et il avait sans doute était jaloux.

Au tout début Sam les avez espionnés quand il avait passé ses premières soirées en compagnie de Draco. Il était sensé être couché et dormir mais il pouvait voire la petite tête apparaître de temps en temps, dans le chambranle de la porte. Draco lui avait dit de le laisser faire, qu'il avait besoin de s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Voyant que l'étranger ne voulait pas de mal à son papa il s'était rapproché d'Harry.

Il avait mis du temps avant de se laisser apprivoiser mais maintenant il le considérait comme un second papa même s'il continuait à l'appeler par son prénom.

« Je pourrais lui parler si tu veux…, proposa Harry. »

« Bonne idée, on lui dira que j'étais un immonde connard doublé d'un salaud et que tu étais le héros du monde sorcier…, railla Draco. »

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Je sais mais j'ai peur de le perdre. »

« Impossible… Il t'aime…»

Harry se coucha sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur la cuisse de son amant.

Ils s'en sortiraient. De toute façon ils avaient connus bien pires.

FIN.

PS : Eh oui, je sais, je me suis encore laissée emportée par un océan de guimauve et de bons sentiments. Etrange, je semble incapable d'écrire autre chose même en faisant beaucoup d'effort sur moi-même. Je devrais tenter d'écrire pour Harlequins mais je sais pas si ils ont aussi une collection gay…

_(Gros soupir de désespoir)_

Mais le but ultime c'est d'arriver à avoir 5 histoires, histoire de faire bêta.

Re-PS : le titre est un peu (beaucoup ?) merdique alors si vous avez des idées… Je suis preneuse de toute suggestion…Alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot (ou pas) si le cœur vous en dit.


End file.
